Letters to Wolf
by Writer With Sprite
Summary: Alex still communicated best in letters, even though Wolf had been taking care of him for a year. When Alex writes a letter telling Wolf he's not his guardian, Wolf decides it's time to have a talk. AU, no slash. Now a three-shot and finally complete.
1. Chapter 1

Alex writes a letter to Wolf, telling Wolf that he is not his legal guardian. The only problem is that Wolf is Alex's legal guardian. One-shot, AU, no slash.

A/N: This is just a one-shot. I was thinking about some of the "Wolf-is-Alex's guardian" stories that I have read, and this was the result. Please leave a review if you enjoy it, or even if you manage to make it to the bottom. I look forward to hearing your feedback!

For those of you who are following "Hold Your Arms Steady," it should be updated sometime on Monday.

Enjoy!

## Break ##

Wolf was exhausted. He had been working his new job for five weeks now and had enjoyed it. He was getting used to being Alex's caretaker. Really, he was. He didn't mind the sass, the stoic expression on the boy's face. He was even getting used to the fact that Alex answered everything with "classified," including what time he had gotten back last night.

That had drove them almost to the point of an argument. Wolf had backed down, knowing what Alex was like when he felt threatened. He had good reason to be.

Although Alex had cared for Jack, she hadn't been the most stellar guardian for the boy. The thoughts that Alex had some rich daddy and some nice mommy were gone when Wolf had met Alex's actual guardians.

Wolf glanced at the note on the table and sighed. So he and Alex were back to using code names again. He had to explain to Alex's social worker why Alex would only call him Wolf for the first ten weeks of his stay. "He thinks it's a good nickname," Wolf had lied, lamely.

Eagle had howled at that. "A good nickname, Wolf? You should've told her the truth! She'd have died laughing!"

Wolf had splashed Eagle with a cup of cold water. Smiling at the memory, he sighed as he opened the note.

_Wolf,_

_You aren't my legal guardian. I don't care who you think you are. No, Jack was my legal guardian. She may have ignored her husband beating me, she may have ignored her husband ripping me to shreds, as you put it, but she was my legal guardian._

Wolf snorted. So Alex had written him the whole note to trash-talk his parenting skills? He sighed and shook his head and continued to read.

_She always took care of me after Mike beat me up. That day when you found me, that bandage I had on my hand was put on by Jack. Without Jack, I never would have been cared for. Then again, without Jack, I wouldn't have had to go face to face with Mike._

_You have to understand Jack, though, Wolf – she was a good guardian. _

_And then you came along. MI6 couldn't have their top superspy (although I'm not a spy anymore; since you're making me take a break) being abused at home, now could they? That would look pathetically bad on MI6's part. _

_Then again, they never found out about it. They bought the lies from the fact that "oh, I had been beaten up at school."_

_You didn't. I don't know why you didn't. When you found me in that alley, trying to take a nap, I thought you would just laugh and walk away._

_Why didn't you? _

_You were determined to Help ME. I've never had someone so determined to help me before. It has certainly been an interesting experience. My parents – well, I never knew them; other than the fact that John Rider was a spy and my mother turned to alcohol to drown her nerves and her sorrows._

_When Ian raised me for the eight years that he did, he was a drunk. He went on all of his missions drunk. He did cocaine when he was at home. He saw visions. He was my guardian._

_But you're not my guardian, Wolf! _

_You care about me. I know you do. I hear you talking about me with Snake on the phone at night. You wanted medication for my nightmares once. The other time you wanted advice on what to do after you yelled at me. (Normal people would have either not cared, apologized, or told me it was my fault.) _

_You care about me. You were talking about me with Eagle when I was listening. You didn't know it. You told Eagle you didn't like my social worker. That's great – I don't either! You should have seen him when he was alone with me for two bloody days. Guy almost helped Mike, Jack's husband, break my arm. I was there when you told my social worker that you would be requesting a new one because "you didn't like his attitude towards me." _

_If only the social worker had seen you at camp! _

_I was there when you were talking with Fox about his tutoring of me and what I was learning. I saw the books you purchased for me so I could learn._

_I saw the Christmas presents under the tree this year that you bought for me and that the K Unit set up._

_Let's face it, Wolf. _

_You aren't my guardian._

_You're my father. You were more my father than John Rider ever was._

_So this is my really awkward way of saying thank you._

_Cub_

Wolf was surprised. He had expected, after the "you aren't my father" line, to hear about how he had treated Cub like shit, not about how he had been nice to him.

He sighed. It was time to explain why he had reacted the way he had about Alex's guardian. This was not going to be an easy letter to write.

_Dear Cub…._

_## End##_

So, what did you think of my first Alex Rider oneshot? What do you think Wolf would have put in his letter to Cub?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For those of you who requested to see Wolf write to Alex. Not only do you get the actual letter, you get to see Wolf writing, too! Two-shot now. :-)

## Break ##

Wolf sighed as he put his pen to the paper. He hated writing letters, but he had learned early on that Cub sometimes preferred writing to talking. He checked his watch. Cub wasn't due back from school for another few hours, so he had some time to write. With any luck, the teenager would actually go to his football practice today, and Wolf could have more time to write.

_Dear Cub_, he started.

He scratched out the "dear" and just wrote "Cub." He and Cub were never much for formalities. Actually, Cub laughed at most of them. His social worker had once told him that she felt like his attitude towards people scared off potential foster parents.

It didn't faze Wolf. But then again, he had been the leader of an SAS team, and hell, he'd dealt with Eagle.

You couldn't get more annoying than Eagle. Cub's bickering – except for when he was on one of his downward depression styles, which Snake usually helped with – was nothing compared to _that_ teenager – who happened to be an adult.

Wolf exhaled as he put the pen to paper.

_Cub, you haven't always been the easiest teenager to raise. You've certainly had your challenges, your trials, and your tribulations. But you have had your strengths also._

_Your social worker – not this woman, the guy you hated before her, Michael – once got really angry at me because I wasn't daunted by your attitude. Then Eagle showed up and started dancing around the house. Do you remember the tutu you and Snake got him as a joke for Christmas, Cub? He was wearing *that* tutu._

_Your social worker never wondered about why you didn't phase me after that. He just sort of gave me a look and said, "This is his roommate?" I wish you had been there to see the look on his face, Cub._

Where exactly was Wolf going with this? He smiled at the tutu memory, though. He had requested a new social worker for Alex after that. He did not like Michael's demeanor, and he knew Alex thought that the man reminded him entirely too much of some of the less-than-charming men Jack had sold herself too.

_I'm sorry you got such a crappy deal in life. You don't want my pity; I know. You have earned my respect. When you first arrived at Bearn Beacons (or as you called it then, hell,) I thought you were some rich kid with a problem. You know my fifteen-year-old brother had died only months before that in a car accident. I'm not excusing my behavior, Cub, but I'm explaining to you why I was the way I was._

Another pause of his pen. Wolf headed to the kitchen, got his Red Bull, and then he entered the other room again.

The pen was back on the paper.

_Cub, I'm not sorry to raise you. I thank you for the letter. I know you wrote it with the best intent. If you ever want me to be your father, Cub_

Wolf stopped there for a second. He had been contemplating the idea of adopting Cub for awhile. Jack could no longer care for him; she had been deported to America on charges of prostitution and child neglect, amongst other charges. Mike, Jack's step-husband, still gave Cub nightmares that let Wolf hear him in the other room. There was no way Wolf would let him have custody of Cub.

He erased the last line of the letter and tried again.

_Cub, if you want an adoptive parent, an adoptive father, I'm here for you. My time in the SAS is done, and I was thinking about adopting at one point. You're a good kid, Cub, and I think it's time something good happens to you._

_Besides, I sure as hell_

Wolf scratched out "hell." Snake was trying to encourage him not to swear around Cub. Snake was worse than Wolf, so he had no room to be talking, but Wolf didn't want to leave the "evidence" behind.

_Besides, I don't want to loose you again; I'm sort-of enjoying being a Responsible Person. The verbal sparing with your principle was indeed fun – but please try not to take out another football player. And I know Eagle would simply go insane if you decided to randomly move out._

_Cub, the invitation for adoption is open. When you find this letter, if you want me to become your legal, adopted father – just come to me and say it's time to talk._

Wolf (for now, your legal guardian, due to state laws)

Wolf signed the letter and put on top of Cub's pillow. He drained his drink and started making supper. It appeared that Alex had decided to go to football that night, because he came back later than if he'd just gone to school.

"Hey, Cub. There's a letter on your bed for you," he responded, letting him know that he'd gotten the letter. "I'm making dinner. It'll be ready in fifteen."

"Cool," Alex responded. He dropped his backpack on the floor and made his way towards his room.

Wolf chuckled and picked up Alex's backpack, placing it on Alex's recliner. Well, the recliner that was Alex and Eagle's; they always fought for it when they came over. It was funny to see. Wolf said that Alex could put his bookbag there, and not on the floor, but Alex chose to set his book bag on the floor every time.

It was a good thing that Wolf knew that Alex was just doing it to annoy him. He'd learned that early on in Alex's stay, Alex _lived_ to test limits. Wolf refrained from losing his patience with him. He'd talked to Alex's new social worker, who had said that because Michael had new limits for Alex, Alex had to frequently find out what those limits were, the hard way.

Alex coughed as he came out of his room. He held the letter from Wolf firmly in his hand. His eyes were bloodshot, and Wolf was surprised. He'd never seen Alex cry. He'd seen Alex terrified, he'd seen Alex scream, but he'd never, never seen Alex cry.

"Alex?"

The kid set the letter down on the table. He swallowed hard and Wolf could see his Adam's apple. "I think…" Alex looked like spitting the words out would kill him. "I think it's time to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, so much for a one-shot. This has now become a three-shot, mostly because I wanted to see Wolf and Alex have "the talk" about adoption. Hopefully some people are interested still? Anyway, hope you review. This is the final chapter.

## Break ##

_It had been dark when Wolf had found Alex the first time. He'd almost walked passed him. The kid had been sleeping in a back alley in a sleeping bag. When Wolf had shaken him awake, Alex had blushed furiously and said that he'd gotten in trouble for talking and had been required to sleep outside._

"_Did you swear at your parents, Cub?" Wolf had asked with an amused eyebrow. Alex had just crossed his arms. _

_Wolf had slid the arm of Alex's long shirt sleeve down and gasped. His arm had been covered with dark bruises. Wolf knew from Fox's time as a social worker – he still was one now, anyway – that those bruises usually represented abuse. They were back and blue and had various markings._

_Wolf had demanded to know what had happened to Alex, but Alex had refused to tell him. Wolf had threatened that he would go in and talked to Alex's parents, then. He'd told Alex that he shouldn't be sleeping out in the street, especially not in this neighborhood. Alex had pleaded with him not to talk to his parents._

_He had been two seconds away from ringing the doorbell when someone had stumbled out of the door. Alex had hid behind Wolf's leg. This was certainly not the same brave teenager that Wolf had seen at camp – the teenager who would take on anything and was at the top of the world. _

_The man who stumbled out of the door – who Wolf know knew as Michael, Jack's step-husband, had taken one look at Alex and had started to charge after him. Wolf had stopped him and told him in no uncertain terms that he was not to come near Alex again. _

_Michael had spat at Wolf. "It's not like he's good for anything anyway," he'd responded with a shrug. He had made another lunge at Alex. "Just a few punches and beatings every now and then, huh boy?" _

_Alex had visibly flinched at the word boy but had said nothing, instead silently challenging Michael with his eyes. Wolf had been about two seconds away from intervening – two seconds too late. Michael had lunged at Alex, shoving his head up against the wall. Wolf had to physically pry Michael away from Alex._

_It was then when another woman – Jack – had come out of the door. "Michael, dinner!" she'd responded._

_Michael was clearly drunk. "You can have the worthless brat. Only good for sex anyway." _

_Alex's cheeks had flushed red at that and he had steadfastly refused to talk to Wolf. Wolf had brought him to his flat, hoping Michael's words didn't mean what he thought he did. He learned later that was something Michael said to scare away potential foster parents for Alex._

Alex coughed, bringing Wolf back to the present and out of his memories. He turned towards Alex. "Go ahead," he responded softly. He sat down at the table. Alex felt the most comfortable talking when one of them was sitting down.

It took Alex a minute, but he eventually made his way towards the table. One of the things Wolf had learned about Alex was that Michael had beaten Alex every time he'd sat at the table.

Wolf wasn't lying when he'd said Alex had his challenges. It had taken Wolf two months to convince Alex that he didn't have to ask before he spoke. It had taken him three months to convince Alex that he could sit at the table.

It had taken him four months to convince Alex he wasn't going to beat him for speaking his mind. Wolf had wondered aloud to Fox once, after learning that Alex had constantly pushed Michael's limits, why he wasn't testing Wolf's.

"_I think he feels safe in your home and doesn't want to change that," Fox had responded as he'd looked up from the papers he was sorting. "Abused children go through __dozens of foster homes if they're 'lucky' enough to get in the system. If Alex feels like you're not going to beat him, he's not going to test you."_

The fifth and six month that Alex had spent at Wolf's home, he spent testing the limits. Specifically, Wolf's limits. Alex had been living with Wolf for a year now, and finally felt safe. Wolf was just glad his rebellious spree was done. Although, for most teenagers, it was a pretty minor rebellious spree – a true testament to how much Michael had hurt Alex. The most he'd done was get picked up by a cop for breaking the city curfew.

Alex swallowed hard as he set the paper down on the table and slid in. A year later and Alex still hesitated with social norms because of the damage Michael had done. Wolf silently cursed the man and wondered how expensive it would be to hire an assassin to kill someone who was in prison.

"You don't mean it," Alex responded. It was clear that he was nervous, and Wolf sighed inwardly. "You can't mean it."

"Why not?" Wolf asked with raised eyebrows.

"Because…" Alex gulped. He backed away, nearly ramming the back of the chair into the wall. "Because Michael always said he was my father!" Tears spilled down Alex's face. "He said that if I was ever put in the system, if someone else wanted to adopt me, they would ask him and he would tell them how to treat me!"

Wolf was surprised. It had been a few months since Alex had compared him to Michael. The insult didn't hurt Wolf; he'd taken far worse during his time with Alex. He was, however, furious at a certain state prisoner. "Alex," Wolf said, and then paused.

Alex swallowed hard. Wolf knew he was expecting to be beaten. The look on his face said it all.

"Look, Alex. Michael – he has mental problems. I would have mental problems asking him for advice," Wolf responded. "He's in prison because he abused you, Alex. What he did to you was wrong."

"Didn't stop him from doing it," Alex responded bitterly as he sank back into his chair.

"I know; which is why he is now in prison. Listen, Alex, I have people who I can ask for advice about parenting when I want it. Like my sister, for instance."

Alex let out a chuckle. "Oh, yeah, Wolf, because that lasted so well the last time, right?" He swallowed hard again. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Wolf responded. "Michael was a bastard. I was wondering how much it would be for a hitman."

"Too much for your budget." Alex flashed a grin. He sighed. "Look – Jack had married once before Michael."

Wolf nodded carefully. This was thin ground. Alex never talked about Jack and he never talked about the guy she'd married before Michael. The most he knew was from what he'd overheard Alex tell Eagle – the man liked birds and he was named John.

"John told me that he was my father, too… It didn't work out well." Alex faltered.

It was time to clear things up. "Look, Alex – I know I'm not a perfect guardian," Wolf began. "But I hope you like living here better than you like living with Michael and John—"

"I do!" Alex interrupted. He swallowed hard. "I'm just scared that if you adopt me, you –you'll…" he faltered. "John was really nice to me until Jack married him, and then…" he trailed off and got a distant look in his eyes. Wolf knew where he was headed.

"Listen, kid, don't worry. You know you can always kick my ass if you need too – you're stronger than you think," Wolf responded with a grin. "But seriously – do you think Fox would let me hit you? Do you think Eagle would let me verbally abuse you? What about Snake?"

Alex grinned sheepishly, remembering how worried the medic had been when he'd taken his first look at Alex's scars. He'd flipped out at Wolf, demanding to know how he'd gotten them, before realizing that they couldn't have been done by Wolf. "Yeah, I remember about Snake," he said. He sighed and looked at the floor. Then he glanced at Wolf. "So – you mean it then? You'd seriously adopt me?"

"Why the hell not?" That was Eagle, coming in from behind. "Dude, he's wanted to adopt you since he first had fostered you! He hates Michael probably more than you do!"

It was then when Alex turned towards Wolf with amused eyes. Out of all the unit members, Alex trusted Eagle the most. Wolf had talked with Fox about it, and Fox's theory was it was because Eagle was young and able to bounce back from virtually everything. And, Fox said, if Eagle was brave enough to steal Wolf's coffee, he was a good confidant for Alex – in Alex's mind, anyway.

"Really?" Alex asked with a grin.

Wolf stood up and smacked Eagle on the back of his head. "He's not supposed to know grown-ups hate each other."

Fox snorted as he came in the flat. "Oh, yeah, he knows _nothing_ about Hitler, World War Two, and other acts of violence…"

Damn. Wolf had forgotten he'd invited the K-Unit for dinner. "Hey, Fox."

"Hey, Alex," Fox said with a cheeky grin. "What's up?"

"Alex is being adopted by Wolf," Eagle responded with a grin. He turned towards Wolf and bowed. "Do you know what that means, Alex? It means we can go to the supermarket and get Wolf a first time parenting card. Should we get him a pretty one with booties?"

Alex broke out into a large guffaw then, grinning. It was the happiest Wolf had seen him in weeks. "Can we, Wolf?"

"Be back by dinner," Wolf responded with a shake of his head. "I guess that's a yes, then?"

"Duh," Alex responded as he grabbed his coat and followed Eagle out of the door.

Fox just shook his head. "I think you're making the right decision, Wolf."

"Well, there has to be a first time for everything," Snake quipped as he came in the door. He frowned as he saw Eagle and Alex pulling away in the car. "What did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing…" Wolf said, grinning at Fox. "You'll find out when Alex comes back."

"What happened?" Snake demanded. "No, seriously, what happened?" he repeated himself, seeing Fox's grin.

"Well," Fox said, breaking out in a full grin that had Wolf worried, "Wolf decided that he wanted to be a daddy…"


End file.
